


resolve to start all over (make a new beginning)

by only_because3



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane’s eyebrows shoot up, blinking hard. “And you think that telling me this during my bachelorette party a week before my wedding is a good idea?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	resolve to start all over (make a new beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprang from talking about a different oneshot idea with my wife. It made me pause when I thought about how much Petra would probably think Jane is crazy for marrying Michael so soon after getting back together. Though this fic isn't overtly romantic Jetra, I am going to be using it as a jumping point for a definite romantic Jetra fic. I'm also not 100% sure I have their voices down but this fandom needs more fic!
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

“You’re making a mistake.” Though Petra is clearly yelling, it sounds like a whisper in the club.

Jane turns to look at her, surprised not only by the words but by the soft look on Petra’s face. “Excuse me?”

Petra shakes her head, lifts one shoulder as if to write off her words. “I just had to say it.” Petra pulls her hair off the back of her neck as she turns away, disappearing in the sea of dancing people around them. 

A guy tries to dance with Jane now that Petra is no longer there to keep the creeps away and she looks around, unable to find her mom or Lina. Jane smiles politely but shakes her head, retreating in the direction Petra left. It’s not long before Jane finds her out on the patio, far away from the smokers who have congregated out there. Petra’s hair is knotted on the top of her head, strands she missed stuck to her neck from sweat. It reminds Jane of the twins’ birth and when she touches Petra’s shoulder, she does so softly. “Are you okay,” Jane asks.

Petra laughs, her lips quirking on one side. “That’s the first thing you have to say to me?”

Jane rolls her eyes and takes Petra’s forearm in her hand. “Can’t have you passing out on us. Those twins need their mama.” Petra smiles, a glow filling her eyes at the reminder of her children, but there’s still this distance between them that reminds Jane of before. “What did you mean back there?”

Petra pulls away under the disguise of redoing her hair. “This… friendship, between us, is new but we’ve always been honest with each other,” she states. “We value it more than anything.” Jane nods, unsure of where exactly Petra is going. Petra clears her throat and she grips the railing so hard with both of her hands that Jane can see her knuckles turning white. “And I’ve told you before that you tend to romanticize and that’s exactly what I think you’re doing with Michael.” 

Jane’s eyebrows shoot up, blinking hard. “And you think that telling me this during my bachelorette party a week before my wedding is a good idea?”

“I didn’t say that it was,” Petra quips. She won’t look at Jane, just keeps staring out at the busy street that surrounds them. Jane counts three deep breaths from Petra, three long stretches of silence. Jane shakes her head and lets out a deep sigh herself. She turns to leave but Petra grabs her arm, her grip so soft it almost feels like a caress. “I’m not trying to be cruel.”

Jane pulls her arm away, putting some space between them. “Then what are you trying to do, Petra?”

Petra looks directly into Jane’s eyes with such a reverence that Jane is rooted to her spot. “Have you honestly talked about your issues? About why you broke up in the first place? About the real problems that were there besides Rafael?” Petra frowns slightly, her eyes studying Jane’s face. Her hands fidget in front of her stomach. Jane thinks this may be the first time she’s seen Petra look nervous or unsure. One hand looks like it might reach for her again but Petra fiddles with her gold bracelet instead. “You’re so young, Jane.”

Jane’s face blanks. “Petra, you’re seven years older than me.” She wants to add that age is just a number and that life experiences mean more than her age. Jane believes (would go as far as to state that she _knows_ but she doesn’t want to sound cocky) that she’s more mature than most people her age, more mature than people older than her too. Though she would never say it, especially in light of their burgeoning friendship, but between the two of them, Jane considers herself the more mature, more together person when compared to Petra.

Licking her lips, Petra shakes her head before narrowing her eyes, a hand coming up to rub at her temple. “And in those seven extra years, I’ve learned a lot. I’ve been blind to problems because of my feelings for someone. I’ve also made mistakes, lots of them.” Jane thinks that, at any other time, she would ask Petra questions. She’d be happy to see Petra opening up to her, to actually get to know the real woman who has become so entangled in her life. In reality, Jane just wants this conversation to stop because she knows it’s not going to end with something she wants to hear. Petra exhales then looks at Jane pointedly. “You’ve only just gotten back together. You had lives with other people in that time apart. Why must you get married so soon?”

Jane, confidently, answers, “I love him. I’m tired of wasting so much time.”

Petra huffs, something between a sneer and a laugh. “And it has nothing to do with the sex thing,” Petra prods. “Because if that’s the case, it’s a bit silly isn’t it?”

Jane’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping. “I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s _silly_ that I want to wait until I’m someone’s wife before I-”

“That’s not what I meant,” Petra cuts in sharply but not harsh, waving Jane off. “What would be _idiotic_ is to marry someone you had very real problems with just so you can put an end date on your virginity.”

“Unbelievable,” Jane scoffs. She backs even further away from Petra like the impact of her next sentence has their own blast radius. The thought of being the bigger person, of choking down a retort, never enters her mind. “Just because you can’t find happiness doesn’t mean that other people aren’t happy in their own relationships.”

Petra rolls her eyes. “Honestly, the fact that you’re lashing out-”

Her hands wave between them. “I’ve heard enough,” Jane yells. The smokers from the other side of the patio look at them but she doesn’t care. Petra just stares back at her unfazed, and so Jane does the only thing she can think to do.

She walks away.

\--

Petra tries to get to Mommy and Me early. She hates being late to things but she’s learned that she is no longer in charge of her own timetable. No, that honor now belongs to Elsa and Anna.

She pushes her sunglasses on top of her head once she gets in the door, looking around for Rafael. In theory, he should have made it here before her, but she also hadn’t seen his car in the parking lot. Not that she’d been looking that hard, not with Anna crying incessantly to be let out of the carrier. The other moms don’t give her much more acknowledgement than a small smile which is all most can do with squirming babies in front of them. But then there’s Jane, sitting in the circle with no Mateo, the spot beside her is empty and the girls’ baby mats in front of her. Jane smiles, small and guilty. Petra doesn’t know what’s happened but she’s glad that Jane feels bad.

“Would you,” Jane starts as she stands, motioning for Elsa who has been content in the crook of Petra’s arm.

Petra nods. “Thank you,” she says politely. With Elsa safely in Jane’s arms, Petra can tend to the still fussing Anna against her chest. She murmurs softly in Czech as she unknots the carrier from around her body, smiling when Anna looks up at her. Petra stuffs the wrap in her purse before dropping into seated position next to Jane. Like she has been since birth, Elsa is content in Jane’s arms, tiny hand reaching up to grab at her.

Petra clears her throat and lays Anna down on the mat Jane has put down. “I’m not sorry.” Jane looks up from Elsa and Petra sits up a little straighter.

“And you shouldn’t be,” Jane returns, following suit and putting Elsa down on her own mat. “Because you were right.”

Petra smirks down at Anna but tries to force it away when she turns to look at Jane. “What made you realize that?”

“I’d rather not get into it… At least not here.” Jane’s quiet, her voice catching just a little. Elsa starts cooing and when Jane smiles down at her daughter, Petra notices that Jane’s engagement ring is gone. “Not when there’s so much fun stuff for these little ones to do,” Jane adds, faking, Petra thinks, happiness for the sake of the babies.

Before she can overthink it, Petra reaches out, touches Jane’s knee. “Would you like to have lunch after this?”

“Yeah,” Jane answers. “I’d like that a lot.”

Petra grins, lips stretching when Jane takes her hand, squeezing it tight.


End file.
